


凉月养孩子异族设定（吸血鬼）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 看完月咏花絮后的脑洞，只写了一个小片段。凉月都是血族，但不是同一种（赤瞳和金瞳）。万夜是神树残存的唯一的苗，小太郎是这棵树的守护精灵，虽然还小。伊月把他们当孩子收养，年轻的爹。有贺是藏身大宅的血族，雏森是大宅的幽灵，而小暮是地下室几年前炼金术士残留的人造人，现在被两人保护起来。有贺以保护者身份作为交换住在宅子里。两边人在这里相遇，就写了这段。以及因为两边是家人组成，所以自己圈都相互叫名字。【只写段子！！】
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou
Kudos: 1





	1. 宅中（上）

复古造型的现代留声机突然没了声，小提琴曲的唱片也停止转动，唱针自动抬了起来。  
突然的打断让有贺不情愿的抬起头，不善温和的眉头锁了起来。他手里拿着没读完的小说，是这个被遗弃的宅子里的曾经的东西。这本书也早有年头，大概很受曾经住在这里的人所喜爱。在有贺抖掉灰抽出来之前，纸页就已泛黄，书脊处翻开的折痕很深很深。  
“有访客哦，”代替音乐从留声机喇叭里传来的是一名青年轻飘飘的嗓音，其实他才是这座位居山林中的宅邸真正的主人，虽然他已经死了。  
有贺体内血族的本能立马对话语产生反应，看似常人的双瞳瞬间绽裂般变成赤红，如暗夜悬挂的血月。下一秒书已经独自躺在沙发椅上，不见踪影的读者用快到如风般的移动速度离开了房间，带起的风则使纸页哗啦作响。  
“别急吗，眼神真可怕。”刚才留声机里的声音巧妙的跑出来，如幻听般回荡在有贺耳边，没有方向的存在于空气里的任何角度，丝毫没被这惊人的速度甩掉，“我又没说是入侵者，”   
他说的每个字都像是唤醒了这个老宅，跟随这名血族移动。在有贺穿过走廊和楼梯的那一刻，墙上挂着的那几盏莲花壁灯也亮了起来。  
拖出不长的残影，血族男子就从二楼深处的房间闪去了楼梯，不到几秒就抵达一楼大厅。  
“我说的是‘访客’——”这句话说完的最后，声音不知怎么就比有贺还快的跑去了前方。一位黑色卷发的靓丽青年，以略显轻挑的姿势凭空出现站在了大厅中央。  
好比穿过空气的厚度透析过来，宅子的主人——雏森千寿把自己残留的灵魂浮现出来，阻止住在他家里的这位血族男子，双手在头两旁把“访客”这词比了个引号。  
“为何这么说？”有贺并没放松。  
“你的同类。”雏森是这个宅子的鬼魂，包括院子和周围树林的所有范围内的一切他都知道。  
的确，也许恰好到访者已经接近这道大门，有贺也嗅出来了同类的气息，只是但还有其他。  
“因为如果是敌人，也就不会这样前来了。”  
“什么意思——”  
有贺还没询问出答案，大门就被敲响。先是门铃配合门环的扣动，随后没有任何等待的意思，敲门声转换成拳头使劲拍打敲击的噪音。  
这道门大而厚重，单纯的敲门声会被吸收。不过或许是因为对方也是血族，此时才会如用力。  
同时大厅另一头书房的门也突然被打开，推开门的小暮洵戴着一副眼镜盯着这边。屋内的荧光现实他之前正在使用电脑学习。作为存活下来的人造人，他每日都在进行知识的吸收来弥补自己之前的那些时间。  
他应该是被门铃和砸门声惊吓到。只有12岁的他，从苏醒的后的时间来看却还是一个更年幼的孩子，感觉上也就5，6岁，此时站在原地犹豫该不该靠近。  
“洵，回房间去，”有贺保护欲演变成强硬的命令，要求自己的保护对象立马从这个大厅里撤离。  
小暮在男人的引导下也露出戒备门外的样子，加上他对有贺一直都保持尊敬和信任的态度，所以他站在书房门口没出来，却也不愿丢下另外两个同伴独自躲起。  
雏森对上男孩目光后，只好在有贺看不到的角度无可奈何的抓抓头，单手叉着腰奈何不了的撇了下嘴，耸肩摊手一副劝不动还放弃的模样，冲小暮默默诉苦。  
只是不等这个小细节完成，敲门声就又响起，充斥在这个寂静的大宅中格外刺耳。  
“不管是不是同族，都分敌我。”对身旁的幽灵如此低语后，有贺这回用人类走路速度接近大门，赤色的眸子冷冰刺骨。  
雏森懒得继续说，但他想了想对方的责任，也只能自言自语念叨句“虽然这也是我让你住在这里的条件…”就不再阻止。  
大门不等有贺去碰，已经根据雏森的意识而打开。而敞开的门外，夜晚冷雨下诞生的风吹了进来。门廊的屋顶挡住了水珠的倾泻，却拦不住刺骨的寒风往里刮。  
门外的血族，从帽子下抬起头。金色打卷的刘海已经被刮风吹上的雨水弄的湿漉漉贴在额前。严重闪耀的金眸在说明他与有贺是不同的血族外，也说明他前来这里同时也仍心怀芥蒂和不安。  
他怀中抱着的人看不清容貌，但身材大小应该是个小孩子。这孩子整个被裹在厚厚的毛毯下，但毛毯也湿透了。  
血族青年身侧还跟着一个和小暮外表年龄差不多的男孩，那只耳朵和气息总算让有贺分辨出来，这是树的精灵。所以…他感到受的另一个飘忽不定的气息，是树吗？他看去那个躲在毛毯里的孩子。  
几秒沉默中，有贺眯着眸子扫视上门的三人，质问的想法在思路中上下浮动，却好像摸索到几分真相。  
因为眼前的青年浑身衣服破损，即使肉体愈合很快，残留的血迹还是黏在了身上。一旁的男孩也同样狼狈，无法愈合的擦伤和污渍弄脏了脸和手。而怀中的小孩则从始至终不动一下，不知生死。从垂下的毛毯底可以瞧见小孩露出的脚尖，连鞋都没穿。  
不知道为何，明明大宅门口附近没有树，刮来的风和鞋底带来的落叶也不可能会这么多。但此刻门口地板上拖出的水迹里，却零散落着好几片完整的枯叶以及近似花瓣的东西，不是这附近的树种。  
有贺还能判断出来这个血族青年年龄不大。虽然对于人类和其他生物来说已经长很多，可眼前的金发血族相比有贺仍是一个年轻者。这样突然出现，还带着两个孩子，且都不是血族，就足够奇怪。加上他们受了伤，脸上所挂的表情，有贺就知道原因和处境对于这几个到访者来说很不好受。只是对方开口第一句的用词和称呼实在是太过出人意料。  
“拜托一件事，”金瞳的血族从锐齿间和倦冷的眸中织出了这句话，“让我的孩子躲进来。”


	2. 宅中（下）

有贺把加加美他们请入宅子的理由，是因为从加加美嘴里简单明了的提到了那个异族和巫师以及炼金术士聚集的组织———Восхо́д。  
这和制造小暮等人造人的是同一个，也是现在可能回来思索小暮的组织，而那些五年前带着小暮等人造人实验题在这个大宅地下室做实验的炼金术士也是从那个组织里跑出来的。  
也就是因为这样，有贺有足够的理由把眼前的三个人赶走或杀掉，也有足够的理由让他们进来，给予庇护。  
“没人会发现这里，最开始追我们的人我已经都处理掉了。”也就是因为加加美这句话去，才让眼前这个老宅中的吸血鬼男人对他放宽了些许。“他们想要这个孩子。他很虚弱。”  
加加美的金眸没有消失，因为他现在无法放松一刻。万夜在他怀中呼吸薄弱，神树的花香已经稀薄到闻不见，他感觉到万夜的提醒在怀中的毛毯下似乎更轻更纤细。  
“我们听其他族类传言，这里也有和Восхо́д有关的人在…”小太郎往前站了一步，代替加加美发言。他一向责任感很强，甚至现在有主动保护加加美的倾向，这让加加美不由得往前也站了站，把这孩子重新护了起来。  
口中提到的相关人就是小暮，小暮也早在注意到门口的几个人后从书房里出来。他站在有贺后方，从房间内往外看过来，也使得加加美和小太郎轻易发现了他。  
“这个孩子吗？”简单的就分析出来这个宅邸里面的生物情况，所以加加美不用多思考就能确认那些炼金术士寻找的素材就是眼前的眼镜男孩。  
雏森的灵体从有贺一侧消散，下一秒浮现在小暮身旁。算是肯定了疑问，他也有表现出来持续保护小暮的意思。  
“幽灵？”小太郎略显吃惊的盯着雏森。  
“我才是这个宅子的主人，”雏森笑着摆摆手，眼神示意的冲看似反而是家主的有贺比了下，让外面的人进来。  
战斗，挣扎，逃亡，和躲避。这些摄取了加加美太多体力和精力。即使是一名血族，他也在风雨交加的夜晚感到疲倦不堪。  
更何况他必须保护两个孩子，神树和树精灵更加容易虚弱疲倦，所以加加美是无时无刻不给予照顾和监护，这也是他精神劳累的原因之一。  
所以就在进入后，加加美实在有些支撑不住。膝盖僵硬麻木，使他就近身子一歪靠在了楼梯口雕花的扶柱上，滑坐在第一节台阶上。  
一旁的小太郎紧紧跟随，很快在台阶旁靠上他们的守护兼抚养者，查看怀中的神树小枝。  
原屋主的有贺一行安静的望着他们，给足了时间让他们先喘口气调整下，没急着问来问去。  
现在门关上，隔开外面的寒气。雏森稍稍动动手指，壁炉里的火就升起，暖气也运作，就连地板被滴湿的水也不知蒸发去了哪里。  
“万夜…”小太郎伸手去碰触自己神树的脸，而那里冷冰冰的。  
“万夜，喂…”加加美把怀里的孩子放在腿上托好，随后拨开过着的毛毯。毯子已经被淋透大半，裹着也达不到效果，甚至现在潮湿又沉重。  
他想要帮万夜脱下来，但这里也没有干的毛巾和衣服。并且他的动作也因为万夜的情况而止住。  
在万夜和毯子之间，还有衣服的领口下，脱落出太多枯萎的花瓣和树叶。万夜作为神树的一部分随着虚弱逐渐转化成原型，从发丝间和肌肤表层脱落，塞满在毯子下。  
而万夜的身体也变得格外干瘦纤细，四肢的腕部如萎缩一样细小，像是稍微使劲就能轻易折断。  
“不妙啊，”加加美表情凝重，无法从万夜紧闭的双眼上离开。这个平日会嬉皮笑脸还没大没小说话和闹的孩子现在成这样，他怎么可能让表情舒缓哪怕一点呢？  
“神树？”小暮不知合适站在了他们旁边，吃惊的瞧着万夜。他在学习炼金术士和那些资料时，看到古书籍上提到过，“真的存在啊。”  
“是真的哦，”不愿听到万夜被否认，小太郎回答的很果断。虽然平时都是为了隐藏神树的存在，和万夜都隐瞒。可是如今都来找这边求助，还被看到，那就必须承认。  
小暮以为自己说错了什么激怒了对方，立马闭上嘴。不过他并不善于表达感情，看起来也还是陷入沉默，镜片后的目光继续盯着万夜没离开。  
“那我就提供客房啦，”作为这里真正的房主，雏森不等有贺说什么，便先邀请了来客。当然他也为了能打断两个孩子之间的小尴尬，顺手摸了摸小暮脑袋…虽然他给予的触感总是没有实感，过轻的如同风的轻拂。  
“我给你们浴室放了热水。衣服的话…房间柜子里也许有几件老衣服。小孩子的衣服我一会找找看。虽然不是我的，款式显旧你们就凑活穿吧。”既然说放热水，那就是说现在那个无人的房间里水龙头真的在放水，因为雏森可以控制整个名下权限所属里的所有东西。  
“还有，需要吃东西吧？”雏森从抱着胳膊里抽出一只手打了个响指，靠于楼梯外侧的扶手上，看去楼梯内侧坐着的加加美怀里那个小神树。“至于他吗…”  
“如果能提供干净的水源就再感激不过，”知道对方指的是万夜，加加美回头对上幽灵的脸。“我的话不要紧，能否再提供食物给小太郎？”  
“你们血族的食物，我也提供不了啊，”雏森转而笑起来营造出宽松些的气氛——虽然紧绷神经的加加美做出的回应实在是不尽雏森的意——轻松的指了指有贺，“这件事你去拜托他吧。”  
有贺的眼睛已经失去红色，变回了灰色。他没吭声，但面对同类还是点了下头。他紧绷的脸上看不出是情愿还是不满，像是生气又像是冷漠。加加美平日的笑容现在似乎弄不出来，他只是严肃的看去，诚意的给予了对方回应也点了下头。  
“至于你吗——小太郎。”雏森记得刚才提到的名字，所以给小太郎点了名。他示意了小暮，“一会让小暮带你去找点吃的吧。”他和小暮对望了下，扬了扬下巴询问了自己家的男孩，“你可以提供给他你的食物吧？”   
小暮点点头，又看向和自己差不多的小太郎。“可以。”  
“这里的食物都是小暮的，毕竟，我也吃不了。”雏森摊开手对来访者们解释，“这里几乎大部分东西都是给小暮准备的。真是…深宅小公主。”  
“公主这个词不是用来称呼男性的，”小暮立马冲对方的玩笑做出反驳，但是实在是太一本正经，小大人的形象强行突破了这里的气氛。  
“难道是深宅小王子啊？”雏森逗着他。  
“那个——！”或许这个事态实在不是能持续化解气氛的好时机。更担心自己家孩子的加加美，很快就打断了那边的幽灵和人造小男孩的对话。“你们不问我们是否还有其他来这里的理由吗？”  
“何不你们先去洗个澡换了衣服下来再说？我的地板全都湿了。”雏森说得轻巧，神色却无比认真。他挥了挥手，楼梯附近被加加美他们身上雨水弄湿的地板，又变干后看起来焕然一新。  
“毕竟看来你们的小公主现在看起来情况很麻烦。”  
这当然是说万夜。不过谁都没笑，雏森也没继续玩笑。他身体虚化消失，下一刻已经站在走廊上方让声音在每个人耳边响起，“我带你们去房间。”  
在复古和现代化结合的客房中，加加美和小太郎清洗了万夜，给他裹上房间里大人用的睡袍，如在襁褓里似的放在床上。  
两个人也清洗后，换了有些过时还不太合身的衣服，但至少是干净的。加加美随后又处理好小太郎在逃跑期间弄出的伤口，而他身上的伤口已经统统自愈。  
小暮是第一个敲响门的人，他从厨房端来了食物。里面是面包和沙拉，还有水果和汤。  
他看起来很像询问万夜情况的样子，也很想对第一次见到同自己差不多大的小太郎说话。只可惜现在似乎小太郎并没有太多心情，只是笑着对他道谢后默默取走了食物。  
小暮苦苦在门口思考该说什么，最后还是没想到这时候能开口吐出像样的话来。最后便在加加美和小太郎的注视下默默带上了门。  
第二个敲门的人是有贺，加加美大概清楚对方来的目的。但他不希望这影响到另外两个孩子，所以他留下守在万夜旁边吃东西的小太郎，跟随有贺来到走廊。  
“你并不捕猎，”有贺直接戳破。  
加加美当然没打算印忙自己并不猎食人类血液的身份，但他现在多少安心，也就咧嘴乐出声，“我也有捕食其他动物。不过，你身上人血味也有。”他指了指鼻子，“我的嗅觉很敏锐。”  
有贺今天当然捕食了人类，是行驶山路中途休息的卡车司机。有贺没打算杀死对方，也就吸食到贫血后，便抹除记忆去找了第二个，从而补全了饥饿感。  
“我不带食物回家，”显然这个屋子里，暂时没有提供给加加美的食物和血袋。  
这的确让加加美头大。他饿的不行，疲劳难耐，外面还很危险。只是他没有必要为难对方，更不会袭击小暮。“没事，我吃点别的也能过几天。”  
“我的意思不是这个，”有贺打断他。并当着加加美的面抬起手，赤眸浮现瞬间尖锐如刃的指甲割破腕部。他托着流出的血液伸过去，“在愈合前吸。你今天就吃这个吧。”  
血族之间相互吸食可是及其隐秘和感情接触上的形式，在一些场合甚至忌讳和古怪，但看来这位远离同族的血族男性并没有这种想法。  
加加美确认对方没有手段和玩笑，金色的眸子才怀抱起兴趣多少好奇。他选择诚恳的接受，并有意想接近点这名同族。所以他托起有贺的手腕，利牙咬了上去。  
这是他们第一次的相遇。却已把血融合。


	3. 茂从间 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 讲述曾经加加美养万夜和小太郎的温馨故事。

美式独立住宅坐落在这个偏低的乡下山脚，有了些年头后看起来过于沧桑。当然它也不是历史悠久的古董，要说的话只能说它被植物覆盖的样子就像是荒废的花园。  
爬山虎爬满了墙壁，窗口和门都像是凿出的小洞一样嵌在里面。墙根铺满苔藓，外围围栏上也萦绕上喇叭花等爬藤植物。  
这是曾是一对海外老夫妇的旧房子，但他们晚年就搬回祖国。加加美恰好知道后买了这栋，也是因为要躲避使用。没想到的是，才住进来一个月，它看起来比以前老旧了好多。  
“这还真是难办啊…”虽然嘴上这样说，但加加美早就放弃整理它了。毕竟变成这样，也是因为他带来的孩子的关系。  
他抚养的是神树，于是在他的照料下，整个屋周围的院子的植物都像是在夸赞他的劳动成果般，植物全都因神树身体的恢复变得精神起来。  
草地疯长，爬山虎狂攀，树木茂盛得遮天蔽日，以前遗留在这里的花种子都像复活般开得格外艳丽。  
就连每日早晚，加加美都要在鸟类叽叽喳喳鸣叫的吵闹声里早出晚归，动物都不自觉的被吸引过来。  
感谢那对老夫妇现在这种偏僻的地方是为了当年安静养老，要不然他可怕这里成了什么观光景点。

夜晚才刚结束，黎明踏入上空。阳光开始往外爬，他不得不用兜帽罩住脑袋，还又把棒球帽套在下方拿帽檐挡住半张脸。  
其实这也不全是阳光的问题，而是掩盖住他的金发以及样貌特征，是他现在外出必须要做的功课。  
他手里提着大包小包的购物袋，胳膊里也抱着杂货的纸袋，身后的斜跨包里放着他从特定地点取到的血包。  
在这个异种族和人类相互达成协议的社会，以血液为生的种族可以在特定地点取得捐赠的血袋。不过以现在的他来说，要弄到这个身份上他还是费了一番功夫，欺骗假造必不可少。就连他降低自己身份做的工作也是简单不起眼还不干净的，当然这事他没对家里两个孩子透露。

从正面的院前的大门看，几乎看不到里面。因为西洋编花的大铁门上面的图案已经被植物缠满，垂下来的藤条开满了花。  
两侧的围栏也同样被盖的严严实实，不管是外面的树还是墙内的灌木都在栏杆上下不断越界开放，硬是搭起了厚重的绿色墙壁。  
有向日葵，金灿灿的排在门口。不过因太阳还没彻底升起来，于是它们便在暗淡的光下耷拉着脑袋。一端从树墙上的伸出来的树上，可以看到松鼠跑过，鸟的鸣叫也不知道从里面哪个方向传来。

等走到快要被藏起来的大门前，他才看到院子里的画面，意外的还挺热闹。  
“小太郎，你不要再剪了…”万夜坐在曾经屋主留在院子里的白色洋椅上，双手撑着椅子边探头抱怨着。  
那面桌子和椅子已经给他擦干净了，而他正坐在上面泡脚。不对，正确说，他在吸收水分。对于身为“树”的他来讲，每天补充定量的水必不可少。  
可是他只有七八岁的外表，所以根本够不到地面。那个水盆也是摆在一个小板凳上，才能让他的脚没入其中。  
显然他已经吸够了，完全就是玩的状态。只见他百无聊赖的来回左右甩着脚丫，把盆里剩下的水撩出来，甩得凳子和草地上都是。  
还好他有乖乖呆在上面，要是他踩着盆下来，八成会和盆一起从凳子上滑下来。他应该是等着小太郎来帮自己。

另一个稍微大点的孩子——小太郎，正拿着园丁用的大剪刀，弯着腰一下下剪着过高的草。  
原屋主留在杂物库里面的割草机对他来讲太大了，所以他才想到这种方法吧？加加美看着小太郎努力的样子感到一阵欣慰。  
不过这对于小太郎来说太难了，他才剪了个小角落而已。从他身高来讲，这些草飞快得已经要长到他腰，他能走到那么深的地方也应该废了一番功夫。  
据说曾经站在这里的老夫妇很喜欢植物，甚至里面的灌木都修剪成了欧洲皇家那种园艺风格。只不过加加美住进来时，那些灌木早就没了形，什么也看不出来。  
想到这里，加加美扫了眼墙边的那些灌木，没由来的一阵昏眩。他觉得自己肯定是绿色看多了出现了幻觉！怎么觉得上周自己才剪掉的那些树枝，今天好像比过去还扩大了一圈呢？真是太可怕了。  
“万夜，不要甩得到处都是。”回头看过去的小太郎，立马露出无奈的样子。他单手拎着过沉得园艺剪刀，一边迈步穿过草丛，往万夜那边赶。  
不过他的方向恰好看到推开铁门的加加美，于是刚才费心的表情瞬间就亮了，方向也变了。他把碍事的剪刀丢到地上，用最快的速度埋过草地，赶去了门口，“欢迎回来！”

面对礼貌的招呼，加加美照常应了声。如他料到的一样，小太郎跑过来就伸手帮他接东西。不管袋子是轻是重，小太郎都尽可能让自己的双手去帮忙。  
小太郎的性格，是因为天生是守护神树的精灵，所以才如此的吧。但从过去经历的那些后，他应该磨练的更加强韧了。不过过于懂事和操劳且尽职尽责这点上来说，真是帮了不少忙，但也真是从小就是一个操心的命。  
“今天回来晚了，”万夜的声音从草地那边传来。  
明明只是随口说，却顿时引来去另外两个人格外关切地瞩目。还真的是迟了一步，因为万夜真的就踩着盆，从凳子上蹦了下来。小太郎差点就丢下东西跑过去了，而加加美有那么一刻为自己的疏忽感到吃惊，不过吸血鬼自身快捷移动还没开始，万夜已经稳稳的落在地上，使两个人心里的石头也总算跟着落地。  
结果最小的孩子完全发现他们内心的七上八下，也没觉得自己刚才那么一下有什么大问题。他光着脚踩过草地，专注于把刚才的话题完成，“太阳都出来了哦！”  
被提醒后，加加美受影响似的觉得周围变得刺眼起来。明明日出还没彻底从山头那边出来，但对于血族太过优异的视觉来说，天色的确变得越来越让他不舒服了。  
但是相比眯眼忍耐那些光，加加美脑子里第一反应却是“万夜怎么光脚踩在地上，湿漉漉的脚底岂不是粘得更脏？”  
他已经习惯自己身为“父亲”的心理。当然他也没想到自己可以把他们成功庇护并抚养起来。

嘴巴一张一合后，加加美却没能说话，因为他的目光没在院子中找到万夜的鞋子。真不知道他离开这段时间，这两个孩子在屋子里干了什么，说不定对方早就光着脚玩了一晚上。  
于是他闭上嘴酝酿了一番，弯腰直接把怀里的纸袋塞在了万夜怀里。这对于小孩子来说很大很沉，不过双臂抱住加上用身子支撑住的话就没问题。  
“有点事耽误了。那就在太阳升起来之前进屋吧，好了，动起来，”手里终于空了的加加美咧嘴一笑，摆摆手就催着对方把东西赶紧抱去屋里。  
听着“小劳力”瘪着嘴咕哝着“好重”，却还是一步一步帮他把东西带走后，终于一身轻的加加美重重舒了口气。  
此时太阳悄然从遮挡物后探出头，一阵刺眼的白光钻入加加美的眼角，让他下意识别开头到了反方向。  
逐步接受光线的瞳孔收缩起来，明晃晃的视线因过于敏感而看东西显得过亮发白。  
他从缓缓清晰起来的模糊中识别出家门的位置，看到小太郎打开门来帮万夜进屋的身影。  
于是他也动用了身为血族的出色移动速度，闪电般移动身体，去收拾被两个孩子玩过的草坪。  
他把剪刀快速放回院子角落的小木屋杂货间里，又把水盆里剩下的水泼在地上浇花，最后提着板凳和空盆瞬移到了门廊的阴影中，这才回到原本的步伐进屋带上了门。


	4. 茂从间 2

随着白日阳台升起，加加美已经习惯性把这栋房子里大部分窗帘拉上，背阴处才会根据时间而留了出来。当然他还是会让两处向阳的帘子打开，不让这个住所对外显得太奇怪。当然，一方面是万夜有必要时可以在室内吸收阳光。  
身为血族的他，食物主要是血液。冷藏柜里有他从特定站点买回来的血袋，不光血型不同，供血种族也不同。今天他选了矮人血液的AB型，这是相对便宜的货物。毕竟面对现在逃亡的情况来说，物资和金钱都有必要节省。   
“今天吃什么？”他一边把血袋放入容器里解冻，一边看着小太郎在厨房里忙活，“你要的都买了。”  
“蛋包饭！”小太郎开心地回答，整个人容光焕发。这才发现他把一本食谱书摊在台子上，应该也是前屋主带不走的那些书里面的其中一本。  
“要用蕃茄酱写字吗？”加加美笑着看向勤劳的孩子，把塑料袋里帮忙买的蕃茄酱摆在了对方跟前。  
想不到小太郎虽然“嗯”了声作为肯定，但表情没有刚才那么兴奋。反而手头动作慢下来，眼神飘忽间思索这什么，随后抬头看向自己的父亲略微苦恼的笑了下，“但是没想好写什么。”  
加加美稍微露出点意外的表情，因为他觉得小太郎总是会好好准备的那红，但是没开口问。不过小太郎很快就补充到“是因为自己是想到了很多想写的，所以还没选出来写哪个好”。这样一来加加美便笑而不语，觉得问他“都想了哪些”大概不是什么好行为，所以还是让他自己决定吧。

加加美不是不知道蛋包饭的味道，毕竟吸血鬼也是可以吃其他东西的，只是那些都像是没有营养的垃圾食品一样被排出体外，并不会取得营养。  
而食用血液的他们只会觉得血液美味，其他东西都应该算是“食之无味”吧，不够紧急情况下也是可以用其他食物来勉强撑上几天的。  
但是自从收养了万夜和小太郎，这位突然当上父亲的年轻血族还是试图担任起“抚养”中的“喂养”指责，试着去做料理。  
过去他试图接触的料理都是来自外面的餐厅，或者抚养自己长大的叔叔——到这里，他暂且停止了思考，他并不想在这时候因为回忆那个男人而坏了心情。  
万夜身为神树，只需要阳光和水分。加加美在曾试图寻找养育他的过程里实验性的给万夜吃过东西，万夜看起来并没有不良反应，但也不敢给他多吃。  
而且就像是自己一样，其他食物对万夜也没有营养价值的体现，甚至在万夜嘴里连味道几乎都没有，对此万夜很抗拒吃东西，加加美也就不给他吃了。  
可神奇的是，身为神树的守护精灵的小太郎，却需要多样化的食物。即使身为树精灵的他一般以素食为主，但是肉类也吃，零食也可以随便吃，对于味道能分辨，甚至现在变得对烹饪的食物产生了兴趣。  
最初的小太郎和万夜都没接触过这种食物，所以加加美无法评定自己仿照菜谱做得如何。但出乎意料的是，在他外出的时间里，小太郎没事时倒是自己开始研究做饭，完全就是独立照顾自己的情况。  
想到过去小太郎都是一个人守护着身为树苗的万夜，还一个人在野外求生，这样的也是他性格的形成。对此，加加美还是很钦佩的。  
也是因为这样，现在加加美不需要靠近厨房，小太郎也可以作出他个人喜欢的东西来。  
现在看着小太郎拿着小凳子垫脚到台子前，仔仔细细准备材料的模样，加加美觉得光是看就非常享受。  
“那我很期待你会写什么，”他拍了拍儿子的头，满意的给予鼓励，也就不多嘱咐。小太郎比他想的要能干谨慎许多，就连切食材的刀法都变得娴熟不少。  
听见小太郎赶紧满满的回应，他放心的离开厨房，下面就是要去找那个不放心的小儿子了。

…

万夜进屋后，就被他和小太郎一起轰去了厕所，要求他用浴缸里的水把脚冲干净。可是到现在，怎么还没见人出来呢？  
加加美对其的保护欲和宠溺心态开始做祟，过度担心的心理让这位年轻的父亲开始怀疑与后悔自己的决定，生怕对方是不是在浴缸里滑倒了。  
但血族听力很好，他可没听到对方滑倒的声音，所以心理还算是踏实的。  
然而刚到浴室，门就开了。万夜裤腿依旧同先前在院子里一样卷在膝盖附近，却仍光着脚。即使屋内不需要鞋子，可问题在于他双脚是湿的。  
他迫不及待的模样完全就是一心想着自己事的小宝宝，即使突然看到加加美也没刹住车。或者说他根本不觉得自己行为在家长眼里有问题，只是一心想着目的。  
“小太郎——”  
“等一下——！”  
加加美一声切断去找小太郎的万夜。就在小不点跑过自己身旁时，他立马弯腰抬臂拦下小孩子，顺势用自己的力气单臂揽住万夜的独自给扛了起来，一收肘便将其小小的身子抱进怀前，搁上肩头便迈步捉回去厕所。  
“好好擦脚了吗？”老父亲般语重心长的唠叨，加加本根本不把对方抗议的挣扎当回事，“你想在家里踩出条溪啊？”玩笑间，他极具耐心的把对方摆去马桶盖上坐好，接着拽下浴巾蹲下身给对方擦脚。

他不忘先检查一下万夜的脚底，所幸这孩子还是好好洗干净了的，要不然怎么废了那么长时间。  
他手头轻柔的用浴巾裹住对方的小脚丫，好好搓干抹净，但不紧不慢的速度和神色分明就是用气场来压下对方不耐烦的小孩子气，让对方有耐心的呆在这里。  
万夜也是读了出来，这回格外乖的不吭声了。他的注意力像是被抓了过来，此刻不急着去找小太郎，而是坐在那里低头盯着父亲手里的动作，看得格外专心。  
注意到目光的加加美抬起头，一大一小就这样触上视线。万夜犹如注意到自己看愣的情况，立马弹开眼睛歪开脑袋，摆出副“还没擦完么”的小表情垮下肩。  
对自己养出来的小家伙这幅样子，加加美好笑又觉得有趣，可是他没搭理也没让对方任性的离开，反而开口讨论起话题让对方思考。  
“万夜，希望你可以控制一下。”  
“嗯？”  
“院子里的植物收到你的影响再疯长。我知道你无意识，也不是有心去控制。但是如果可以…这样有点太显眼了。”他耐心的放缓语速将给对方听，但不希望给孩子压力而表现的很轻巧。  
万夜的确不太会使用自己的能力，一切都在随着他的心情和情况变动着。虽说不是多么强烈惊人的变化，可在如今情况下，“没有”是最好的。  
加加美在这种事上不能理解神树，也无法阻止或者帮忙。他需要了解的东西很多，但“不同种族”以及“神树神秘稀少的资料”完全就是一个坎。  
这时他多少觉得自己的要求对着这个小孩子来说有些为难，然而也想不到其他方法。

谁知万夜短暂的沉默不是觉得哪里委屈或者不开心，他仍旧保持着先前的姿态眨眨眼，随后竟轻飘飘的回答句“我会试着和他们说的。”  
这还真是让加加美有些意外，不光是因为对方回答果断并且冷静地接下了任务，还是因为万夜说话的姿态有那么一刻不再像是个小孩子。  
但是万夜这个孩子就是如此，不论几次都会让加加美感到吃惊，却又逐渐接受。  
神树和树的精灵好像都能一定程度上感受植物的心情与思想，所以万夜和小太郎某个程度上可以同植物交流。但不是像平日说话那样顺畅，只能说是感觉上的传达吧…？加加美无法确切的理解这个情况，而孩子们也还不会准确的去表达，他只能自己想象了。  
“是吗，”金发的血族青年咧嘴一笑，眯起的眼眸充满欣慰，“那就拜托喽。”这样说完后他像是了却了个心事，拍腿起来后把浴巾放回去。接着他边洗手边冲边上的小家伙点点头，“行了，可以走了。”  
此话一出，万夜顿时变成个小弹珠一样的弹跳起来，不等加加美嘱咐他小心脚下，他就恢复成小孩子的姿态迫不及待的跑向了厨房。  
看着小身影一溜烟不见后，他也无奈可耐。  
“真是的…”年轻的父亲用还沾着水的手指拨了拨自己的卷发，苦恼下却看起来还挺享受的。


	5. 茂从间 3

“怎么有两盘？”  
加加美回房用自己收集的情报整理了炼金术士的动向后，不知不觉就耗费了好久。  
他不怕万夜在厨房里妨碍小太郎，因为万夜绝不会乱闹从而让小太郎受伤的。只是等加加美听到小太郎说开放后，竟想不到有两盘蛋包饭。  
按理说，小太郎从来只准备一份自己的，因为三人里只有他需要摄取这类食物。万夜和加加美来到餐桌纯属加加美规定的“共进晚餐”制度，而他们通常都和水以及血包。  
“因为万夜说他也想吃，”小太郎显得又开心又自豪，别说他的蛋包饭卖相不错，主要是上面那层鸡蛋摊得很有水准。  
“我也想用番茄酱写字，”万夜张口要求着，而他理所当然的爬上椅子，盯着还没挤番茄酱的蛋包饭，看起来还挺好奇的。  
“不可以先吃哦，还没弄好。”看到想用手指翘起蛋皮看看下方米饭的万夜，小太郎立马阻止，“我还没准备完呢。”  
“我当然知道啦，”万夜不满的咕哝，“这不是还有番茄酱吗…”，虽无语的反驳小太郎，但动作上他却很听话的把手收了回来。  
看着两个孩子你一言我一语，加加美比较头疼的插起腰，对着多出来的饭发愁，“万夜，你不是不吃——”  
“今天想吃，”万夜张口就顶回去，“我想要吃蘸了番茄酱的鸡蛋皮。”  
只是为了蘸了番茄酱鸡蛋皮吗…？那不就找小太郎要一口就好了吗？  
可是转念一想，万夜蹭对自己说过尝不出食物大部分味道的，所以才讨厌吃东西。加加美自认为对方吃东西应该和嚼纸差不多吧，那番茄酱岂不是没有意义？  
可是不等他发话，万夜已经不在乎的回头用充满期盼的闪亮大眼睛对小太郎笑。小太郎只要这样就会充满干劲，所以他嘱咐句自己去拿番茄酱，还有一碗汤要拿出来后，就兴奋的跑回了厨房。

“…万夜…”加加美有气无力的唤了声家里最小的孩子，但却不想真的生气和责备。他只是有些疲倦的拉开万夜边上的椅子坐下来，耐心的投去目光，且不想让小太郎听到而失望，因此压低声音询问，“你不是不喜欢吃其他的吗？番茄酱的味道你也不是尝不出来？”  
小太郎只知道水分对万夜最重要，所以对万夜吸收水分很在意。其他食物因为万夜不喜欢也没有营养，所以他都不会给特意要求万夜去吃。万夜口味的问题只有亲自实验后的加加美知道，万夜似乎也没和小太郎多提。  
也许就是因为这样，这次万夜主动提出来想尝，小太郎才会那么高兴的答应吧？毕竟万夜对其他食物几乎从没有过太多好奇心以及品尝兴趣，而这次他却想要挤番茄酱，可以说很难得了。  
万夜听他问话时先抬头对上视线随后又像是考虑什么一样别开脸，但他低下头再抬起来，好像他的确在努力做一个决定。  
当然这个决定不是如何找借口，反而是如何把自己的真实想法坦白的对父亲说。说白了，他不善把自己的好意表露得很露骨。  
“小太郎每天都一个人吃饭，不是会很无聊？”万夜桌子下的双脚晃了晃像是甩走口中那种别扭劲，音调降了半度。随后他适当的让自己表现自然，却没怎么仰视去迎父亲的目光。  
“我只是觉得他看起来很寂寞罢了，每次都吃得很快。”

加加美没想到对方观察的如此入微，甚至采取了舍弃自己喜好的行为。  
每次饭桌上都只有小太郎吃饭，万夜喝水可有可无，加加美只有血液摄取。可以说。另外两个人其实并不需要耗时在这里，他们大多数时间都是坐在那里沉默而或攀谈。这看起来就像是他们为了小太郎而不离席，耐心的等待。  
对此小太郎许多时候很不好意思，尤其是当他自认为自己这餐耗时很久时，就会开始吃得很快，不去享受食物的美味，更像是他无法注意食物的美味，并且担心自己在浪费时间。  
关于他的速度，加加美曾经嘱咐过。尤其在自己被噎到后几次，小太郎虽降低咀嚼吞咽速度，可是他的不自在和尴尬还是无法抹除。  
后来加加美干脆把血袋的血倒入杯中当作酒水，或者在汤碟里用勺子喝，以装扮的像是吃饭好来配和小太郎的速度。只不过血液的新鲜度不允许他这样用时，而且分量也远远比不上一餐所需的时长。

“所以陪他吃一次也没什么吧？”万夜道出此言，竟然有点委屈和不甘。像是他并不希望被加加美拒绝，而且还强迫自己作出内心想法的解释。  
瞥见小孩子泄气的趴在桌子上，歪着头顶着蛋包饭，加加美不得不说他有点被打动，再说，他又心软了。  
对于曾经万夜对于食物难以下咽的印象，这回不知道咀嚼和吞咽是多么无味且艰难的过程。但万夜向来演技都不错，小小年纪，这回说不定也会拼命的去照顾小太郎吧。  
“我知道了，”加加美决定后深深的点了下头，带动气氛似的咧嘴一笑，“那我一起吃吧。”随后他对厨房出来的小太郎喊道，“给我一双餐具。”  
小太郎顿时又吃惊又唔错，却又立马开心起来。可以说各种心情都写在脸上，直率得过于可爱。  
“我吃万夜的这份就行，”加加美借此机会给小儿子分担了下工程，毕竟自己吃食物可没有那么艰难，“反正那么大他也吃不了。”瞥见万夜抗议又耍赖的模样，夜不以为然的耸耸肩，故意强调了遍，“一人一半。”

…

开饭前，他们还有最后一道，也是“最重要”的工程——挤番茄酱。  
小太郎捏着蕃茄酱瓶子，一脸认真。而他边上的两个人投来不同的目光，万夜更加充满好奇，加加美则意外的耐心还认真。  
最后他决定好以后开始努力的画起来，却没发现边上两只眼睛的主人表情逐渐都变了。尤其是等他满意的抬起手后，万夜直接笑趴在桌子上，而加加美则教育他要收敛些，可是自己也在笑。  
原来小太郎的蛋包饭上，被努力写了他们三个人的名字。并且因为没有地方，于是他在盘子边上画了爱心和星星来装饰。  
“不知道该说简陋，还是该说和女孩子似的怪可爱的——哈哈哈！！”明明自己也还是个小孩，万夜却一副看透对方样的挺小大人，捂着肚子乐得格外夸张。  
小太郎脸都红了，又急又气还说不起来万夜，“要你管，这只是装饰而已！”他指着盘子边上的星星和爱心辩解，“名字才是重点！”结果万夜根本停不下来，小太郎只能用用抬高声音的方法给自己助威，“你笑的太夸张了！”  
“笑过头了哦，万夜，”作为家长的加加美过来帮忙，抬手不轻不重的给万夜的小脑袋上来了一记手刀。  
万夜的笑声顿时随着脑袋点了下而颠了个尾音，随后就哼哼唧唧变成了夸张的呻吟，捂着头顶缩回椅子上。  
可是他不忘继续加句话，“我的话就可以画得更可爱一点也不会违和呀”，谁知发现加加美举起手来，他就立马又委屈巴巴的捂住头先做了防御。

加加美也没想真劈，看万夜已经哼着鼻子不多话，他也就放下手。而他和小太郎都不会被万夜撒娇夸大的模样所迷惑，根本不管。  
小太郎将蕃茄酱拍在万夜跟前的桌子上，拭目以待的杨扬下巴，“该你了。”  
万夜立马没了刚才的样子，一副“总算自己可以画”了的样子直起身，慢悠悠的拿起瓶子。  
接着他跪在椅子上起身对准那盘蛋包饭，认真的操作起来。虽然已他的力气去挤这个装满的瓶子有些难，线条也有些歪，可是他坚持画完了。  
其实万夜还不太会写字，他虽然学习很快，但认得字还有小太郎多。所以这回他的作品上没有文字，而是个七扭八歪的画。  
他自己还挺满意的，甩甩挤酸了的手，得意洋洋的叉着腰。而那个看起来是只动物的卡通脸，比较接近熊吧。  
“挤多了吧…”加加美看着画作非常无语，可是为时已晚。万夜分明是为了画画而画画，没考虑蕃茄酱的量。  
这话没钻入万夜的耳朵里，他开心的问来问去，“怎么样？很可爱吧！”  
“这是…？”  
“小太郎哦！”  
“哎？！”突然被点名说画了自己，小太郎一阵慌乱，脸好像更红了。不过这次他更多是吃惊与些许不解，不安的摆摆手，“为什么是这样的啊？”  
“因为小太郎很强壮，也许以后会和熊一样强壮哦。”万夜说这话不知是故意开玩笑，还是真的那么想。可他扬起的嘴角有几分坏坏的小恶魔感，然而闪闪发光的眼睛又像是由衷评价称赞小太郎的强壮。  
这弄的小太郎不知说什么，都口吃起来，“干干干嘛画我啊？？”  
万夜倒是眨眨眼不可思议的模样抱起胳膊，“因为是你做的啊，这不是当然的吗！我给你署名而已。”  
“什么就署名啦…”拖出来的尾音很沉长，不知小太郎是不是已经放弃了，但肯定对万夜画了他而暗自高兴也说不定哦。  
“什么嘛，小太郎，我画的你多可爱，”万夜看着他这幅模样，小小不满后又转而笑眯眯。看起来非常喜欢自己的成品，还期盼着小太郎的回应。  
小太郎索性心累的扶住脑门仰天长叹，样子夸张又好笑。  
“好了！好了！好了！”加加美趁机插入其中，拍着手给他们暂停。  
随后他拍拍万夜的腿让其坐规矩了，又点头让小太郎去自己位置吃饭，“别争了，反正马上就要下肚了。”这话可不能扫兴，于是他又连忙加了句，“都很可爱，可爱极了！两个都很棒，所以现在就是吃吃自己的成品的时候喽。”  
好在他这样管理，蕃茄酱的话题才没继续。而他则取来了自己的晚餐血袋，以及勺子和碗，拉开椅子一如既往的坐在了主位上。

…

面对第一次吃，小太郎好想对自己的初次尝试没有不满。他点细细咀嚼，后来眼底亮了不少，嘴角往上翘起。  
这是吃到美食且喜欢的表现，他整个人背景都跟着亮起来，看起来相当喜欢。  
加加美不是上次知道是什么时候了，味道这种事他已经不记得。不过本来这种烹饪食材相比血液对他来讲并不能说“美味”，可是也不难接受。  
即使无法和记忆做对比，但他心满意足的将儿子的手艺印为第一次品尝的全新体验。但和其他食物比起来，的确是还不错的味道，也许也有私情的爱意在里面吧？  
“味道很不错哦，”他好好夸赞了小太郎。  
只见小太郎又开心又满足，但还难免夹杂着点不确定，可能是担心身为血族的加加美是在勉强。  
加加美撇着眉毛苦笑着摊开手解释，“喂，我活这么久也是吃过很多其他食物的啊。对你第一次来说，已经很不错了。”  
看起来小太郎心里的石头放下一半，随后他就转向万夜，不过这次显得谨慎许多，“万夜呢？”  
加加美不表现的跟着投去目光，但万夜看起来没有不适或者讨厌的样子。加加美猜想万夜在很努力的遮掩，表现的自然，口中的无味并不希望被小太郎发现。  
“还不赖，”万夜口气很随便的回应，却显得非常明快，并且还往嘴里填了一口。  
这个评论在万夜来讲已经很高，是认可的意思。看着他大口大口吃着，小太郎变得放心，藏不住愉悦的低头继续吃起来。  
万夜并不觉的番茄酱多，他把酱抹开在蛋皮上，一块块分开和下面的饭一同送入口中。一旁看着的加加美明白，万夜之所以不在乎酸味，是因为真的尝不出来味道。  
即使说好一半一半，但开饭时加加美还是以万夜的食量为由，给了万夜一小半，而大部分自己解决。  
万夜从来没出过这么多水以外的东西，对于身为父亲，年轻的血族很怕会影响对方的身体。好在现在看起来没有问题，只是如果可以，他不希望万夜勉强。但当看到万夜如此想为小太郎做点什么时，他还是选择了支持。

…

外面已经彻底天亮，太阳的光变得强烈而耀眼，就连窗帘的缝隙也隐约地贴上层白光的边。不过加加美把这里的所有的窗帘都换成了厚重的双层，所以并不会直接透入屋内。而对于人们苏醒的时间来说，他们这里反而要开始准备休息。  
院子里的鸟和松鼠，也像是感应到神树的作息，忽然安静了不少。看不到外界的光，只有屋内的灯亮着，没有时间的概念的房子却已经是他们的日常。  
加加美冲完澡，发现小太郎已早早洗完碗收拾完桌子，和万夜一起坐在电视前看一个不知名的电影。但他们两个好像对内容兴趣不大，所以小太郎在看书，而万夜在用画笔给填色的绘本上色。  
“不看就关了啊，”加加美走过来把电视关了，他觉得自己越来越像一位唠叨的老父亲了。  
“偶尔也想看两眼，”万夜的回答非常小孩子。  
加加美没把电视再打开，转而告诉他们距离睡觉时间不早了。他只是希望这两个小孩可以专心干一件事，而他们睡前还有其他事要做。  
“小太郎，念书时间到了，”这么说着他在L型沙发的转角处堆起靠垫圈了个小巢，然后开始每日的“念故事时间”。  
虽然这样说，但目的是小太郎最近在练习阅读文字，同时他也不想让他们所处的环境太过压抑。  
以前都是他念故事的，但自从小太郎提出来后他觉得也是个蛮不错的机会。  
只是离开原来的住所都是被逼无奈，东西也都毁于一旦。这个屋子里留下的书籍对于孩子来说太过深奥，很多也因为老夫妇的身份而是外文书籍，所以小太郎读起来很吃力。但即便如此，小太郎还是每日都在努力。  
小太郎放下手里的书，转身去房间取还没读完的那本。这是这里的书中还算简单的几本之一，所以他每天都试着读一两章，就当是自己和万夜的睡前故事吧。

小太郎被加加美裹上毯子，手里翻开书签的位置已经过了这本书的一半。而一旁的加加美自己主导占用了那个柔软的“巢”的中心，但也把自己当作依靠，让小太郎靠着自己的肩头，正好自己也能看清书上的字。  
万夜一如既往选了好位置，就是直接钻入加加美怀里，把肚子上当床趴。那么个小家伙，加加美也就默许，拉过毯子把对方罩到露出个脑袋。  
“——若她与桐原命案有关，首先想到的便是她必须有共犯…”小太郎读的还不够流利，所以没有语调起伏，也速度很慢。“守——额，守…——？”  
“守寡，”加加美帮小太郎从卡住的词上解脱。  
小太郎赶紧跟着重复一遍，“守寡的文代是否有…年轻的….情…情夫？”他拼对了，却不太理解，“情夫是什么样的关系？”  
加加美一时语塞，没能解释回答。  
这个别墅留下来的小说没有多少，当时他觉得读个推理小说也好。虽然对小孩来说有点…微妙，可是他在这方面比其他为人父母要缺乏警觉心，觉得也没什么的他，最近却连连被提问问到的词给难为住。  
“我晚点告诉你，”他敷衍过去。  
“那守——守寡呢？”  
“夫妻一方的妻子没了丈夫后…就是丈夫死了后，不再结婚。”  
小太郎眨眨眼睛，肯定在奇怪为什么这个词就很快得到解释，而另一个却要晚点。加加美连催几句拍了拍对方的肩膀，说这“赶紧读完去睡觉啦”的理由，转移开了对方老实的注意力。  
万夜对小太郎的疑问不感兴趣，也对内容兴致缺缺。他打了一个哈欠，和先前截然不同的安静。犯困的他从眯眼睛到闭上，顺着哈欠动了动身子，转头把脸埋入了父亲胸膛避开了灯光。  
加加美任由对方的行为，抬手腾出空间让万夜在怀里换了个姿势，随后搭下来轻轻搂住了要睡的小孩。而另一边还不闲着，继续歪着头轻声指导小太郎的学习。  
行吧，这次他觉得自己不是个老父亲，而是个老母亲。  
“读完这段就行了，”发现万夜秒睡了后，加加美一边质疑对方玩什么今天玩的那么累，一边告诉小太郎差不多可以到此为止。

等到最后他把两个孩子都送上床，并确认了窗帘全部都合严实后，这位年轻的血族父亲才找到休息时间。  
逃亡的日子虽危险又惬意，但是照顾孩子却是每天都一样的很累。


End file.
